One of the Guys
by tigerlily23
Summary: Even though Lily has been dating James for a while she is still just one of the guys. (Rated G, may change, not a ton of L/J, but may add some)


Hey everyone! This is my first published fanfic. Please r/r, I'd really appreciate some feedback (good or bad) as this story progresses! (I know this is really short, but the next chapters will be longer, I promise!)

One of the Guys

Prologue

           Lily Evans was a pretty independent sixteen-year-old. She never had too many friends before she came to Hogwarts. Nothing was wrong with her. Lily couldn't stand most girls with their gossip, and dollies. Boys at nine and ten years old still thought that it was 'un-cool' to hang out with girls. It never really bothered Lily though. She was a hard worker and was very close to her parents. Sometimes Lily would talk to Petunia out of sheer boredom, but those conversations didn't last very long. 

            Lily thought back to the first day that she met her boys. It was the first day of school and she was riding in a Hogwarts express car by herself staring uncertainly at a box of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans. Suddenly there was a thunderous bang on the car door and she ran over to it. Before she had time to open it, it slid open and in popped two boys slamming the door behind them. 

            "Way to make friends! He looked mad enough to charm your hair on fire!" yelled a boy with messy brown hair.

            "All I said was that he had really oily hair," The black haired boy grinned.

            "Where are you Black?! I'm going to kill you!" Then the door opened and in stepped in an irate boy with black oil sliding down the tip of his nose.

            "You really should wash that Snape, it can't be good for your complexion," 'Black' said in mock concern.

            "You are dead!" Snape growled taking out his wand.

            "Now, now, Snape. Not in front of a lady. Where are your manners?" The brown haired boy said coming to stand next to Lily. "You have all year to kill Sirius. And anyway, you're sorry aren't you?"

            "Oh yes, very sorry. I'll never do it again," Sirius said with a huge puppy dog face as Snape left glaring and mumbling. "Guess I'll just have to figure out something else to do to him." he said laughing.

            "Sorry to have burst in on you like that," the brown haired boy said sitting down next to Lily.

            "Also sorry you had to see that little prat so soon. Enough to give anyone nightmares for weeks!" Sirius said still laughing.

            "I'm James Potter and this is my friend,"

            "Sirius Black! At your service my dear," Sirius finished with a flourish of his robes before sitting down.

            "I'm Lily Evans. Who was that and why was he drenched in oil?"

            "Well, I was just talking about how greasy he was and he suddenly sprung a leak. Don't have any idea how…" Sirius said innocently finding something on the ceiling very interesting. "I'm betting Slytherin for him. I myself will probably be Hufflepuff. You know loyal and just and all that," 

            "Really? I'm probably Hufflepuff or Griffindor. My dad was Griffindor and he loved it there,"

            "Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Lily asked trying to make all of the names sink in.

            "Are you from a muggle, er non magical, family by any chance? Not that it matters to us or anything. Sirius here is half and half." James said.

            "Yes, is that a bad thing?" Lily asked. She was worried, she at least wanted to fit in here. She didn't want to stick out just because she didn't have a clue about the magical world.

            "Only to some people, and those people don't matter." Sirius said quickly.

            "To answer your question, there are four student houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffindor, and Slytherin. They're all pretty good, except Slytherin. Bunch of pureblood idiots. All into the dark arts and it's not good to get involved with those types. That includes hexing them so that their head spurts oil everywhere," James said glancing over to Sirius sitting there like a little angel. Just then a head poked into the compartment.

            "So this is where you guys ran off to. That was bloody brilliant! I don't think I've ever seen that color red in my life! And you're still in one piece too!" The boy said flopping beside a very proud looking Sirius.

            "Was pretty good, wasn't it? Sirius said smugly. 

            "Now he admits to it!" James said elbowing Lily in the ribs.

            "Oh Lily! This is Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Lily Evans," Sirius said quickly, ignoring James' remark. Remus gave a friendly nod in her direction and then yet another shorter, chubbier boy poked his head in the compartment.

            "Oh Sirius! Thank you!" the boy said bounding into the car.

            "Hey, no problem! Helped you and pissed off Snape. Two birds with one stone," grinned Sirius, obviously loving the praise.

            "Peter, this is Lily Evans, Lily this is Peter Pettigrew. Snape loves bulling him around," James said.

            "You'd think by now Snape would know that every time he picks on Peter he's gonna get his ass kicked," Sirius said with dislike. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts continued like that. The boys carried on about how they once made Snape cry after he put a leg bind on Peter. All they did was levitate him and flip him upside down! Lily listened and put in her two cents every now and then. She even told them about the time that she 'accidentally' turned Petunia's hair bright pink. This was before she knew that she was a witch of course.

            Lily looked back on this with a small smile. If only she had known how much trouble those four would get her into. 


End file.
